Returning
by pikachumomma
Summary: Instead of being sent to the Dursley's, Sirius took care of Harry in Forks Washington. They had left to go finish the war when Harry was 11 but now he's back and the Cullens are too. Will Harry find his soul-mate? Will Edward submit to his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**AN- The OC's are older siblings of Bella's classmates, except Joshua and Isaac Weber, instead of being Angela's younger twin brothers, they are her older brothers.**

**Also this is for **Belle6695 **who requested a Harry/Edward pairing. **

Harry stared out the window watching the rain drizzle down the glass. He and Sirius finally moved back to Forks, Washington after the six year long war in England. The night his parents died Sirius had been swinging by to check in on James in his animagus form when he came upon his friend and Lily dead and his little godson crying. Picking up Harry, Sirius debated whether or not to take Harry and go hide or track down their traitorous friend.

"Pafwoo?"

Sirius looked down into Harry's eyes and the decision was made for him. Apparating to Gringotts, Sirius quickly had funds transferred and passports made as he held a sleeping Harry in his arms. As morning dawned Sirius and Harry were on a plane heading to America where there were several Black owned homes.

During the lengthy plane with an exhausted Harry, Sirius was able to finally think what exactly had happened and what the next course of action would be to take. He knew the war hadn't ended last that night and made plans to make sure Harry was ready. He would be damned if he lost his godson as well.

Harry startled when he felt his godfather's hand rest on his shoulder. Looking over at Sirius, Harry smirked he had finally grew a few inches taller than his godfather stopping at 6'2".

"I'm glad you are finally able to relax again pup," Sirius for once was serious.

"Only in our home Pad," Harry's smirk had turned sorrowful as he gaze turn outside once more.

Sirius sighed took up the other side of the window, wondering if he had made a mistake all those years ago training his godson in battle and combat.

"It saved my life so don't regret it," Harry commanded sternly knowing his godfather would sink into depressed thoughts.

"You should be carefree and causing mischief. Not war-harden and cautious," Sirius mourned for the life they should have had with Lily and James and Remus. His pup shouldn't have had to know the guilt of taking a life or fearing for his own.

"We were in war and I'm starting high school as a junior. I have a few years to still being irresponsible and cause you worry," Harry grinned trying to lighten the mood.

"As long as you prank the student population, that's all I ask," Sirius replied chuckling a little.

"I will Pad," Harry smiled before sighing as he casted a tempus spell. He had school in a half hour. He wondered if his friends were still the same?

**Cullen House…**

Edward was playing his piano allowing the soothing melody wash over him as his family got ready for the day. They had school in a bit. They just moved back to Forks a few months ago and nothing had changed while they were away. It was depressing watching way the world moved and different generations graced the hallways. It was comforting that the building hasn't changed all that much since they had last been here.

"Hey lil' bro, are you ready to start the day right sophomore?" Emmett teased messing up Edward's hair as he walked by Edward and his piano.

Edward rolled his eyes, since Alice and himself were the youngest looking they opted for them to start as sophomores hoping to stay a little longer in town.

Alice came bouncing in with a smile on her face as she sat next to Edward chattering excitedly, "Oh Edward! I'm so happy for you! However I didn't know you swung that way! Makes sense though considering how you kept turning Tanya down and Rosalie before that."

Edward groaned he so didn't want to get into this Alice. While he could definitely appreciate the female form, the male form always enticed far more, however he never gave into temptation fearing that he would lose himself in comfort of not being the strong one, of having someone care for him and have their whole world set on him. Plus he had never met someone that he felt he could be completely safe with.

"Edward," Alice was quiet as she rested her hand on his knee, "He will be good for you, to you."

Edward gave a half smile, "Thanks Alice. Who is he?"

"The new boy at school, well actually he is old but returning so it makes him new again," Alice smiled before leaving to go find her own mate.

Edward chuckled as slid the cover down over the pearl keys. Standing Edward grabbed his bag and headed to his car waiting for siblings.

**At the school…**

Harry pulled up at school on his motorcycle, a pure black Ninja, and parked pulling off his helmet looking around at the students milling about. Taking a breath, Harry stepped away from his bike and began walking to the office.

Standing in the office waiting for the secretary to come back with his schedule, Harry leaned back looking out the door and spotted Shayne Newton walking with their old group of friends joking around.

Whistling, Harry grinned when Shayne stopped looking around before his eyes landing on Harry. Shayne grinned and rapidly made his way over to Harry.

"Harry? Harry Potter? Is that you man?" Shayne asked clapping Harry on the back.

"Who else would whistle at you?" Harry asked clasping forearms as he took in his friend about the same height as himself and definitely wider in the shoulders however the hair had stayed the same, cropped short with a little gel.

"Only you man, no else had the balls," Shayne waved his hand signaling the group to come over.

"Mr. Potter?"

Turning around Harry saw the secretary holding out his papers, smiling Harry grabbed the paper and turned back to the group.

"Hare-bear is that you?" Ashley Stanely asked smiling.

"It sure is Ash-Ash," Harry grinned hugging Ashley as she came to his shoulder with her brown hair pulled back into pony tail. She had definitely filled out into her womanly body.

"Ashley quit hogging Harry, we haven't seen him in forever," Josh Weber joked pulling Harry into a headlock since he and his twin were slightly taller than Harry even though they were lankier.

"Yeah, he certainly isn't the scrawny little boy we remember," Isaac Weber gushed poking Harry in the ribs.

"Hey, hey, come on now, I wasn't that scrawny," Harry protested when Josh had made a grab for him, it took everything in his will power not to flinch, nor to react. He forced himself to relax remembering that these were his old friends not Death Eaters.

Laughing, Shayne slapped Harry on back as the bell rang, "What class do you have right now?"

Looking down at his sheet, Harry answered, "Ugh History. Hated it here, hated it over there."

Laughing once more Shayne began walking away calling over his shoulder, "At least you have it with me."

"Poor Harry having to sit with Shayne, make sure he doesn't fall asleep," Ashley said pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek before rushing down the hallway.

"Yeah or at least make sure he doesn't snore," Josh informed before the twins sauntered the opposite direction.

Shaking his head, Harry quickly caught up with Shayne, "So how's Mike? Still annoying?"

"God, yes. Thankfully he has finally quit moaning about the move from Cali now that he has friends, but still it must be a sibling thing, annoying each other," Shayne answered slipping into his seat.

"Thankfully I don't know that feeling," Harry joked sitting next to Shayne.

"So…how was England?" Shayne asked with a fake British accent.

"No…please no," Harry begged.

"But seriously," Shayne asked, he knew about Harry being a wizard since he had accidently seen Harry do accidental magic. Sirius had been all for olbiviate Shayne but Harry and Shayne pleaded his case saying that Sirius could make sure that Shayne didn't say anything to other people. So Shayne kept his memories and the two became thick as thieves.

"It was tough," Harry began to answer but cut off abruptly when he instincts went off crazy when a tall curly blond male walked into the room. Studying the male, Harry knew almost immediately he wasn't human. The male was too pale and his eyes spoke of either werewolf or vampire.

"That's Jasper Cullen, history buff. Just moved here beginning of the year with his family. He has another two brothers and two sisters, they are all adopted and he is dating one of his adopted sisters."

"To each their own, I guess." It finally clicked in Harry's mind whether he was vampire or not when he noticed the crescent scars on Jasper's hand as he walked by.

"So are you okay though?" Shayne asked getting back on topic.

"Yeah, yeah just a few more scars," Harry answered distractedly before focusing back on his friend.

"Chicks will dig it," Shayne laughed even though worry shined for his friend.

"Shayne I prefer more of lithe and muscle persuasion than full and curvy," Harry answered drily.

Shayne didn't miss a beat, "Just don't hit on me."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Not my type."

Harry laughed at Shayne's put-out expression as the teacher walked in and class began.

**With Edward…**

Edward groaned as he sat in his Spanish class thankfully this year the teacher gave out seating assignments and he was in the back where it was easier to ignore the whispers of Harry, the new kid, Harry, his mate. When he had walked in to the school he had caught a whiff of a scent that smelled heavenly, that smelled like warmth and protection. He managed to see a glimpse of black hair and voice that caused Edward quietly moan. He noticed that the male went into the history classroom.

Catching Jasper's arm before he walked away, "Jasper, will you keep an eye out in your class."

Jasper searched Edward's eyes, "Why?"

"The new kid, I think…I think he might be my mate," Edward whispered urgently.

Jasper's face soften, "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thanks," Edward gave a heartfelt smile.

Jasper shook his head smiling and headed for his class.

Edward dropped his face into his hands, of course his mate had to be human. Was he seriously doomed to finally find his mate only to be human? If he wanted to live with his mate, he would need to be turned but Edward didn't think he handle causing his mate pain nor condemning him to this eternal life. His siblings had it easy, Alice and Jasper were already vampires and Emmett was dying when Rosalie find him.

_But, noooo, his mate had to be perfectly healthy and human, _Edward thought as groaned once more, _What do the teenagers say now a days? Fuck My Life._

An – what did you guys think? Not to cliché hopefully?


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper spent the class watching the new kid, who Edward thought was his mate. While normally Jasper would be fighting the smell of blood tempting him to attack, this class period was actually quite relaxing. There was something radiating off of the new kid that seemed to help block the intoxicating smell of blood. He also noticed that while the new kid looked relaxed, Jasper could tell it was a forced relaxed.

As the class started and their teacher came into the room, Jasper briefly pondered if he would make the new kid introduce himself.

"Morning class, we have a new student. Mr. Potter? Could you raise your hand?"

Jasper watched as the new kid raised his hand with a faint blush dusting his ears and embarrassment screaming at Jasper while kicking Shayne Newton discreetly under the desks.

"Everyone that is Mr. Harry Potter. Thank you Mr. Potter. Now who knows about the Mayans, Incas, and Aztecs?"

Jasper smiled faintly at the relief he felt from the new kid, Harry. However he was interested in what the two were writing when he noticed a piece of paper between the two as their teacher began to drone on about the ancient civilizations.

There was a messy scrawl on the top of the paper reading:_ So what have a missed these past years?_

Jasper assumed it was Harry's writing as Shayne took the paper and wrote in his bold print: **Eh, nothing much. I'm quarterback for the team, Ash is a cheerleader, and the twins are basketball prodigies. **

Jasper trying to place the people mentioned. He never really tried to befriend anyone as their blood was too tempting.

_Hahaha saw those coming a million miles away. When is the next game?_

**This Friday. You coming?**

_Hell yeah! Wouldn't miss it now that I'm back. Merlin I missed you guys._

**We missed you too. Didn't know what to do without prankster geek.**

_Whatever, I wasn't that bad._

**Really? You can quote whole movies and books. You had the best grades out of all of us.**

_Blame Sirius._

Jasper was confused when Harry had wrote Merlin and when he found out that Harry was apparently a geek? Just looking at him he didn't fit the description of a classic geek.

"Mr. Potter, who thought Cortez was Quetzalcoatl?"

Snapping out of his thoughts Jasper was surprised when Harry actually answered apparently paying attention, "Aztecs sirs."

"Correct, however we haven't even begun talking about the Aztecs and would appreciate it if you and Mr. Newton paid attention rather than writing love notes."

Jasper could feel the embarrassment rise from both of them and smirked as he settled back to enjoy a relaxing class.

For the next several classes, Jasper thanked whatever deity out there as he had almost every class with Harry and had an enjoyable morning while dreaming of a peaceful year. He continued to watch Harry for his brother and began to notice a few odd things. For instance, if Harry couldn't sit in the back next to the door or window, he became twitchy. Not overwhelmingly so but enough that Jasper noticed a pattern. There was also an immediate relaxing whenever Harry and Shayne were together. Not that Harry didn't relax around Ashley Stanely or the Weber twins, but with Shayne it was like Harry trusted Shayne implicitly to have his back sort to speak and vice versa. It made Jasper want to feel that bond with someone; to know that he didn't have to worry watching his back. He also noticed that Harry knew the questions that were asked of him almost immediately when the teachers caught him conversing with others or staring out the window. It made him wonder just how intelligent Harry was and could only assume it would be a blessing as he doubted Edward could deal with someone who couldn't hold an intelligent conversation with him.

When the lunch came around Jasper wandered over to family pondering the friendship between Harry and Shayne as well as the twitching not even aware that he stared at the group of friends as they entered. However he could hear his baby brother growl when Ashley jumped on Harry's crying out, "Onward, my good steed!"

"Edward," Jasper hissed under his breathe, "he's gay and she is one of his best friends."

"She shouldn't be touching him," Edward muttered glowering.

"Then go talk to him," Jasper couldn't believe how jealous Edward sounded.

"Like that wouldn't be awkward? 'Hi, I'm Edward and I'm a vampire. By the way I'm your mate.' Yeah I could totally see how that would play out," Edward sulked mashing his food together glaring holes at the group of people surrounding his mate.

Jasper rolled his eyes and continued to stare at Harry hoping to figure him out.

**WITH HARRY…**

Harry was sitting at the table laughing and joking with his friends when he felt people staring at him, with a quick glance across the room, he saw nobody opening staring and decided to act as if nothing was bothering even though the stares were just a tad bit.

"Ugh, if I could strangle Jessica I would," Ashley griped searching through her purse.

Harry turned his attention back to his friends smiling listening to Ashley mutter under her breath, "Why?"

"She stole my lip gloss! Its the fourth one in two weeks!" Apparently it was too much for Ashley as she stood up and looked around the cafeteria. Finding her target, she stormed off, leaving the guys to snicker.

"And that's why I'm glad to not have siblings," Harry smirked watching Ashley reclaim her lip gloss from her sister's bag and glaring her sister into submission.

"Man that girl is scary when on a rampage," Shayne shivered at the scene playing out before him.

"Yeah, that's why I believe girls are great for friends, but I definitely prefer males for relationships," Harry remarked biting into his pizza forgetting for a moment that he wasn't completely out like he was in England.

"You're gay?" Isaac asked staring with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Yeah," Harry answered cautiously realizing just what he had said.

Isaac turned to his twin Josh, "Ha now you, Harry and Ashley can compare guys at the mall. Girl bonding time."

Josh turned red and glanced over at Shayne and Harry waiting for the reaction. Shayne merely laughed but Harry had an evil glint in his eye and Josh had a feeling that Harry was going to get revenge then the glint was gone and Harry was smiling.

"Guess that means you, me and Ashley get a shopping spree and we'll take my mustang," Harry announced smiling rather evilly.

"Dude you have a mustang?" Isaac gaped, he knew Harry was loaded but could care less. The level of friendship between the five of them was spectacular and when Harry had left six years ago it felt as if a piece had been missing and none of them could truly repair the hole.

"Yeah, it's really sweet, black with green stripping. Ipod dock, leather seats, the works," Harry shrugged.

"You so totally have to let me drive it once," Isaac begged.

"Nah, its only for Girl Bonding Time," Harry teased and swore Isaacs eyes bugged out before groaning.

"Who's having GBT?" Ashley asked sitting back down apparently finished with her task.

"You, me and Josh," Harry answered casually watching Ashley.

Ashley looked at Harry then Josh, then back at Harry before realization struck in her eyes and she squealed, "I knew it!"

Harry and Josh looked at each other in confusion before Josh asked, "Knew what?"

"That you two were gay!" Ashley squealed, thankfully Harry had cast a silent muffilato spell after the first squeal.

"How?" Josh questioned. He was in disbelief he had be agonizing over it for months on whether to tell his friends. His parents and siblings already knew and wanted to murder his twin at outing him like that, but immediate relief washed over as his friends accepted him and Harry was too. Maybe he would have someone besides his twin to talk to about problems.

"Because you and Harry first kissed each other in preschool!"

Josh looked at Harry who shrugged, "We don't remember that. How could you?"

"Ch, I'm a girl, we remember everything," Ashley answered pointing her fork at them, enjoying the shivers that raced down her boys' backs, "So change of topic, you three going to the game?"

The twins nodded smiling and Harry said, "Of course, someone has to cheer on the big lug."

"Hey!" came the indignant cry with laughter from everyone else.

Harry smiled feeling more at ease than he has in a long way, ignoring the death glares being sent this direction and the frustrated snarls from a certain vampire.

**Later that night with Cullens…**

Edward was laying on his couch with his arm dramatically thrown across his face. After lunch had been heaven and hell for Edward. He had shared gym class and study hall with his mate. He was sure that Harry was his mate. His scent smelt of warmth and safety, of love and protection. He also felt the need to turn his mate. Any time Harry bared his neck, venom would began to pool causing Edward to swallow multiple times.

Not only that, but during study hall Edward was able to sit behind Harry and was able to hear his mates thoughts faintly. Edward had noticed that he could only hear his thoughts when close to Harry, it had frustrated him not being able to hear his thoughts. However once he did it was amazing and mind-boggling at how fast his mate's train of thought transfer. One minute thinking about his homework to something more complex about it to memories that were quickly shut-off and switched to back to his homework only to have wander off in another direction connecting the answers to different subjects.

Then during gym was embarrassing but it made Edward smile happily as he recalled during class that they were playing dodgeball and Edward was on the same team as his mate and Shayne Newton against his brothers and others. While they normally tried to get out about middle of the game and throw only at each other, it didn't stop the other students from throwing at them.

Edward had just thrown the ball getting his brother Emmett out when a red ball was hurtling towards when Harry stepped in front of the ball catching only to return fire with a battle cry but not before looking at Edward and winking. Edward felt something flutter in his stomach when it happened.

Groaning, Edward flipped on the couch burying his head. Why couldn't he speak to his mate? He could have at least said, 'thanks'.

**AN – Hehe thank you for all of reviews and love! You guys are truly awesome! Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Green and red lights were whizzing past him, explosions sounded in his ear, his breath labored as he struggled to hide behind a tree. A searing pain blossomed in his left shoulder as he slumped against the base of the tree.

"Come out POTTER!" a voice called out with faint hiss to it, "Come save your worthless mut."

Closing his eyes Harry took a deep breath steeling his nerves as he stood straight and turned to face his enemy ignoring the shouts of "No!" and "It's not worth it."

His eyes met the gray ones of his Godfather before a green light shot towards.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Harry startled awake as he fell from his bed thumping on his left shoulder against the ground jarring the phantom injury to life as Harry lay gripping his shoulder, breathing heavily through the pain and nightmare. As the pain faded Harry casted a tempus seeing that it was already 5:30am, he stood up and stumbled his way to the shower thankful that his silencing charms had been in place.

Sirius lay awake in his own bed, silent tears falling from his eyes as he listened from his room as his godson yelled and scream in fright knowing there was nothing he could do. Seeing as confronting Harry would only hurt him and make Harry distance himself further. He knew that his godson had place silencing charms up and had waited for him to leave before tearing them down in frustration and anger at all that his godson was going through.

Twenty minutes later, Sirius got up at his normal time of 6 am and headed downstairs to start the kettle and toast knowing that after a night of hellish nightmares Harry wouldn't be able to stomach anything heavy. Grabbing his phone from his charger on the counter top, Sirius texted Shayne: **Can u pick Harry up? Ruff nite.**

Nearly minutes later Sirius's phone buzzed:** Sure b there 7**

Sirius smiled faintly thinking that one of the few things that ever went right in Harry's world was letting his best friend keep his memories of magic.

At 6:45 Sirius was settling out a plate of toast and a plate of poptarts when Shayne arrived and walked in through the back door.

"Morning Sirius," Shayne greeted sitting down at the table to the poparts.

"Morning," Sirius replied sipping his tea as he leaned against the counter.

"What should I expect?" Shayne questioned.

"More jumpy than usual, twitchy, quieter. Try and keep crowds from forming around him. Call me if I need to come pick him up," Sirius explained sipping his tea.

"Got it." Before Shayne could say anything else a freshly showered and dressed Harry came wandering in with a slightly pained look.

"Hey Shayne, what'cha doin here?" Harry plunking down on his chair and started to nibble his toast.

"Figured after school today we could hang. Well after my practice anyways but today's only a half practice since tomorrow is gameday," Shayne thought up quickly, it was truth however, he did want to hang with his best friend.

"Sure I can always catch up on my reading while waiting for you. What are we doing after?" Harry asked taking bigger bites at the thought of hanging out with his friend.

"Mom hasn't seen you in forever so I thought we could stop by my place and have dinner with my parents then maybe some video gaming with the twins?"

"Sounds good," Harry agreed finished up his toast, "Thanks Pad, guess I'll be home late tonight."

"Sounds good pup," Sirius called over his shoulder he had been busy cooking his own breakfast of eggs and bacon while Harry and Shayne had been talking. Sirius heard the chairs scrape and called, "Have a good day and cause mischief!"

"Will do, bye Pad," "Bye Sirius," was yelled out as the door opened and shut.

Sirius dished his food on to his plate and sat the table and stared worriedly at his food. Maybe Harry shouldn't have started school so soon. Maybe they should have travelled some before coming back. Maybe his godson shouldn't have had to fight in a blasted war before he was even of age.

Taking a deep breath Sirius focused his thoughts elsewhere as his current line of thinking would do him no good. For example the cute barista in the coffee shop…

**At Forks High…**

Harry and Shayne were sitting in history waiting for the teacher to show up.

"So have you already asked the twins?" Harry asked doodling on his notebook trying not to move his shoulder too much. His scar was bothering him, if he ever got the chance to murder Rookwood, he would, however it was moot point since Rookwood was killed by his friend Demetri. He had never been so thankful than to see his vampire friend that day. Harry had been captured the previous night thanks to mole who stupefied him in the middle of the night at Hogwarts. When Harry had awakened he was bound to a chair with Rookwood in front of him questioning him about the Order's plan. When Harry wouldn't talk Rookwood had taken a heated sword and slowly pushed into his shoulder. It was a few moments later that Demetri stormed into the room and tore Rookwood away from Harry shredded the man into pieces before returning to Harry and pulling the sword free before he fled with Harry to St Mungos. They never did find out why Rookwood captured Harry to question him about the order rather than deliver him straight to Voldemort.

"Yeah, they will be there at 7 which works since dinner is at 5:30," Shayne answered watching his friend.

"Cool, I wonder what history is going to hold today," Harry pondered aloud ignoring the prickly feeling on his neck of someone watching him closely when the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Alright class today we will be working on an assignment in pairs," the students began to pick their partners when the teacher continued, "however I have already have assigned you to your partners."

Groans were sounded in sync as the teacher began listing the pairings, "Cullen you are with Potter. Danielson you are with Stotts…"

Harry tuned the teacher out as he mind turned over the idea of being paired with Jasper. In the last week Harry had noticed that Jasper was quiet and hung with only his family, however Jasper seemed to say 'hello' and the odd sentences to Harry on a daily basis. While Harry would have loved to be paired up with Shayne especially since he was feeling rather stressed today, but it would be a new experience.

Harry turned to meet his best friends stare.

"Hey are you gonna be alright?" Shayne asked worriedly flicking his eyes back to Jasper.

"Yeah, at least he isn't annoying," Harry muttered gathering his stuff sit next to Jasper as the class began to rearrange themselves.

"Let me know if it gets to be too much," Shayne stressed knowing of Harry's self-sacrificing tendencies.

Harry smiled gave Shayne a half hug, "Thanks Shayne."

**Jasper's POV…**

Jasper had noticed something was off with his brother's mate and his potential friend. It felt familiar to Jasper, something he had felt before; something he still feels. But how was it possible? Harry was too young to have known war and pain.

As Harry sat next to him, Jasper gave a nod in greeting as the teacher passed out the syllabus for the assignment and continued on his lecturing. Jasper wrote his number down and passed to Harry at the end of class.

"So we can get in contact over the assignment," Jasper explained at Harry's confused look as he accepted the paper.

"Oh thanks, I'll text you my number a little later than," Harry replied shrugging his back pack on.

"Sounds good."

Jasper watched Harry meet up with Shayne watched as Harry relaxed a little and rub his shoulder.

"So how was sitting next to Cullen?"

"Normal?"

"You are so the envy of the girl's right now."

"OMG, should I go gossip with them?"

Jasper stifled a laugh at the falsetto voice Harry used.

"Don't be a dick, just go gossip with Josh," Shayne laughed.

Jasper shook his head and followed them to their next class.

When lunch rolled around Jasper was concerned for Harry. As the day drew on the more agitated Harry seemed to become and Jasper had taken to keeping a close eye on him not wanting Harry to have an episode. He was now sure that Harry suffered from PTSD.

Jasper was letting his siblings conversation wash over him as he watched Harry tense before standing quickly and leaving the lunchroom. Jasper was quick to follow as was Edward.

When they finally found Harry, he was on the floor sitting against a wall in a quiet hallway with his knees brought close, eyes closed breathing deeply.

The two vampires were startled as they heard him speak. They thought they had been quiet and unobtrusive.

"You two can come closer."

"We didn't mean to intrude," Jasper began.

"We just wanted to make sure you were alright," Edward spoke quietly for the first time making Jasper proud.

Harry cracked an eye and Jasper could see a faint smile.

"So you speak," Harry seemed bemused as Edward fidgeted a bit, "thank you for your concern. Might as well take a seat. I'm won't be leaving for a bit."

**Edward's POV…**

Edward was giddy to be sitting next to his mate. It has been so difficult to muster even a hello during study hall and gym. It seemed he would often mimic a fish in Harry's presence and Edward was extremely proud of himself for speaking even that one sentence.

It was so hard to not just zone and breathe in his mate's scent. It comforted him like no tomorrow. He heard his brother and mate talk and tried to focus.

"I take it you are a fellow sufferer?" Harry asked them but Edward had a feeling it was more directed towards his brother.

"Occasionally. How did you know?"

"Call it a hunch," Harry smirked straightening out his legs and Edward knew if he was human his cheeks would be heating at the dirty thoughts racing through his mind watching his mate move.

Edward knew his brother was frowning as he asked, "You saw my scars."

"Indeed. I also know that those would have had to hurt. My friend Demetri often swore like crazy after receiving a bite," Harry remarked casually.

Edward's breathe caught at the implications his mate just spoke.

There was silence for a minute or so before Jasper spoke, "I trust you know how to keep a secret then."

"Please, knowing what you are is less tedious than my own secrets I must keep. Your secrets are safe," Harry replied closing his eyes.

"Then you are a veteran of war," Jasper stated wishing to confirm his assumptions.

"All my life."

Edward felt a keening pain in his heart for mate. Without realizing what he was doing Edward leaned his head against Harry's shoulder wishing he could offer more comfort.

The three of them sat in silence for a while before Harry spoke again, "Why don't you guys hang with others?"

"Our classmates test my control. However it has been easier since your arrival," Jasper replied sitting perfectly still almost content.

"They are envious of us and we have always practiced caution," Edward mumbled feeling drugged as he was in contact with his mate.

"Why don't you two come to the game tomorrow, with me and the twins then?" Harry offered, cracking an eye to look at Jasper while tilting his head to rest on Edward's.

Edward swore he could die happy when he felt his mate return his gesture.

"Wouldn't we be intruding?" Jasper asked.

"Nah, more the merrier. Plus maybe we can get this one over here to actually speak," Harry teased raising his shoulder.

Edward buried his face in Harry's shoulder not even aware of his actions.

**AN - Thank you for all of the reviews! They make my day! Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint!**


End file.
